1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device, particularly to a clutch control device for causing a clutch mechanism to couple or decouple a handle attached to a reel unit of a dual-bearing reel and a spool configured to be rotated by the handle.
2. Background Art
A dual-bearing reel normally includes a clutch mechanism disposed between a handle and a spool. The clutch mechanism is configured to couple and decouple the handle and the spool. When the handle and the spool are coupled, the spool is configured to rotate in conjunction with rotation of the handle. When the handle and the spool are decoupled, in contrast, the spool is allowed to rotate freely. The clutch mechanism is configured to be switched between a clutch-on state and a clutch off-state by a clutch control mechanism (an example of the clutch control device) including a clutch operating member. Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-172203 describes an example of the well-known clutch control mechanisms including a clutch operating member, a tubular clutch cam made of synthetic resin, a clutch yoke, a coupling member made of metal and a clutch return mechanism.
In the well-known clutch control mechanism, the clutch cam is a tubular member made of synthetic resin and is coupled to the clutch operating member through the coupling member made of metal. The clutch cam is configured to be rotated between a clutch-on position and a clutch-off position in conjunction with an operation of the clutch operating member. The clutch yoke is engaged with a cam surface formed on the clutch cam and is configured to move a pinion gear forming a part of the clutch mechanism in an axial outward direction of the spool shaft in conjunction with rotation of the clutch cam towards the clutch-off position. The coupling member is unitarily rotatable with the clutch cam. The clutch operating member is fixed to the coupling member.
The clutch return mechanism includes a rotation member, a clutch return member, and a toggle spring member. The rotation member is disposed onto the handle shaft while being unitarily rotatable therewith. One end of the clutch return member is rotatably coupled to the clutch cam. Specifically, a coupling pin is integrally formed with the aforementioned end of the clutch return member while being engaged with a coupling hole formed in the clutch cam. The clutch return member is configured to move back and forth between an engaged position and a disengaged position. The clutch return member is allowed to be engaged with the rotation member in the engaged position. On the other hand, the clutch return member is prevented from being engaged with the rotation member in the disengaged position. When the clutch cam is rotated to the clutch-off position in conjunction with an operation of the clutch operating member, the other end of the clutch return member is moved to the engaged position. The toggle spring member urges the clutch return member to either the engaged position or the disengaged position.
In the clutch return mechanism, the rotation member is configured to press the clutch return member set to be in the engaged position across the dead center of the toggle spring member when the handle is rotated in the fishing line winding direction. The clutch return member is thereby returned to the disengaged position by the urging force of the toggle spring member. When the clutch return member is moved to the disengaged position, the clutch cam is rotated from the clutch-off position to the clutch-on position. The clutch mechanism is thus returned to the clutch-on state.
In the well-known clutch control mechanism, the coupling member includes a protrusion. The protrusion is separate away from the clutch cam but is allowed to make contact with the clutch cam. The structure prevents the clutch cam from receiving excessive force when the handle is rotated in the fishing line winding direction while the clutch operating member is incorrectly operated and pressed to the clutch-on position. In other words, when the clutch cam receives excessive force and is deformed, the clutch cam makes contact with the protrusion and is thereby prevented from being further deformed.
According to the well-known clutch control mechanisms, the clutch cam is deformed if the clutch operating member is kept operated in the clutch-on position while the clutch-on operation is executed by rotating the handle in the fishing line winding direction. Accordingly, the clutch return member directly gets contact with the coupling member. In other words, rotational force from the handle will be directly transmitted to the clutch operating member. Anglers thereby notice that the clutch operating member receives force applied in a clutch returning direction and/or that force is necessary in rotating the handle for slightly deforming the clutch cam as well as for executing a normal clutch returning operation. Thus, anglers recognize their incorrect operations.